The Beginning of a Legend
by Arie'Lizbeth
Summary: As everyone knows, the best way to start a story is at the beginning, and this is the beginning. The beginning of a legend. And THIS is where it all began. This is were it starts. The first story of a Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have decided to try to do a Star Wars fanfic. If any of you have read my profile, don't listen to it. I am going to try doing a new story! Everyone please enjoy the first chapter of The Beginning of a Legend.**

**In this story, the Queens only rule for a year.**

A young Senator Padmé Amidala who was about 25, sat on her Nabooian starfighter in the navigator's seat with Ahsoka next to her as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker sat in the pilot's and in the copilot's seat sat Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi as they made their way to Naboo. The Jedi were to protect the Senator as she made her way to her home world to meet the new Queen of Naboo.

"Well," Anakin spoke, "We're 30 minutes away from Naboo!"

"Yes!" Ahsoka cried with joy as she jumped up and did a little happy dance before she sat back down and recomposed herself as the sophisticated padawan she thought herself to be.

"Well, I guess we could spend the rest of the time playing holo chess!" Padmé said excitedly. Anakin and Ahsoka groaned and made faces as Obi Wan smiled and shook his head at the two.

"I'm pretty sure that we can find something else to do." he said sensibly as his amused expression lit up the room. Padmé's face morphed from a happy smile into a disappointed scowl, yet complied.

_30 minutes later:_

The jedi and senator had landed and were now walking down the landing ramp. Captain Panaka walked up to them along with two handmaidens that appeared to be guards.

"Welcome Senator Amidala and Jedi. The Queen will be happy to see you safe. This way." the Captain greeted.

"Thank you Captain." the senator replied as Panaka led the way to the transport that would take them to the palace.

They arrived at the palace 10 minutes later. The group all got into formation like this:

Guard, Captain Panaka, Guard

Senator Amidala

Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker

Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano

They marched through the palace and to the throne room. Once they reached the large double doors, another handmaiden guard allowed them in.

The first thing that grabbed everyone's attention was the opposing figure that sat on the throne in the middle of the room. her hair was knotted into a beautiful headdress and she wore the same make up Padmé used to wear. Her dress was very elaborate and flowing and gathered up around her feet.

Yet, unlike the other Queens and Kings of Naboo's past. This one was different. This one had warm yet regal brown eyes that seemed to pierce into one's soul to find every answer she desired. Her eyes held compassion and power, yet seemed so wise that time itself couldn't tell.

The Queen tilted her head in recognition as Captain Panaka announced the Senator and jedi.

"I am very glad that you are all save and happy to make your acquaintance." She said regally, "I am Queen Evelyn Amidala of the Naboo."

"It is wonderful to finally meet you your highness." Padmé replied, "As the Captain already announced, I am Senator Padmé Neberrié Amidala of the Naboo and these are Jedi. Their names are Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano." Each jedi nodded their head as they recognized their name being said.

The Queen nodded again showing that she understood.

"Perhaps you should stay awhile." the Queen remarked as she seemed to ponder ideas. "There is much to discuss about the people of Naboo and I'd enjoy your company here greatly."

Padmé seemed delighted as she replied, "I don't see why not. We'd love to stay a day or two milady." The Queen nodded and her spirits seemed to lighten.

"Wonderful." the Queen stated. After a few moments, she ordered, "Captain, please lead the Senator and jedi to their own chambers. They are to be our honored guests." for the first time the jedi saw a hint of a smile on the Queen's face as they were led out of the throne room and to their chambers.

**Alrighty! That is chapter 1! I hope you liked it! R&R!**

**-braveryx11**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to those who reviewed! I love you guys so much! Because of your awesome feedback, here's chapter 2!**

_6 months later:_

Evelyn Amidala lay in her bed as Padmé, Anakin, Obi Wan, and Ahsoka walked in. The very young queen looked so frail compared the girl who had appeared to be a 25-year-old 6 months ago. Now she looked her own age. A little 9-year-old who needed comfort and care. Her very long dark brown hair with natural chestnut highlights fell around her petite form in tendrils of princess curls as her normally regal, large, brown eyes were broken, glassy, and slightly bloodshot.

Padmé gasped and rushed over to the young, 9-year-old, Queen as she fell into another one of her coughing fits. A handmaiden that looked to be about the age of 21 walked over to the three jedi.

"Hello, I'm Dormé." she spoke regally.

"Hello. I'm Obi Wan Kenobi, this is Anakin Skywalker, and this is Ahsoka Tano. If I may ask, what exactly happened to the Queen?" Obi Wan inquired.

"The Queen was shot with a poisoned dart. She managed to somehow gather the reflexes to dodge the dart so it didn't hit her in the neck and kill her immediately, yet it did graze her arm so now the queen is slowly dying. We knew something was up."

"Why didn't you use a decoy if something was up?" Ahsoka asked, staring at the person that she had started to become a friend.

"We wanted her to, but she wouldn't allow it. She kept saying that if there was something out there that posed a threat, she'd take the burden and her alone. Yet, the Separatist and Trade Federation Armies are putting a lot of pressure on Naboo and the Queen. I'm afraid the more stress the Queen is placed under, the faster the poison spreads."

"But that would be suicide!" Padmé exclaimed, retreating from the Queen's bedside and back over to the rest of the group.

"I've got to agree with the Senator on that one." Anakin announced his opinion, "That's just plain stupidity."

"We did take necessary precautions." Dormé explained, "The Queen was taught in all forms of self defense and was trained how to handle a blaster like all the other handmaidens prior to the attack."

"But-" Padmé began but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. All five heads turned to a tall handmaiden who appeared to be about the age of 20 and had short, blonde, hair and crystal blue eyes. She held herself with dignity as she strode purposefully into the room and over to Dormé. You could see by her determined expression and perfect posture that she commanded respect and perfect manners from everyone. Once the woman reached Dormé, she whispered something into the slightly older woman's ear. Dormé bit her lip, but nodded.

"Alright. Thank you Eirataé." Dormé replied. Eirataé nodded, signaling she understood, then neatly pivoted, and walked back the way she came, slamming the door behind her. This loud noise made the Queen flinch visibly. Dormé sighed as she shook her head in despair and walked quietly over to the Queen's bedside and knelt down next to her. She whispered in the Queen's ear and the Queen nodded.

Slowly, yet surely, Dormé helped the Queen out of bed and started leading her to the wardrobe.

"Wait." Padmé exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Going to get ready." the queen managed to croak out as if it was the plainest thing in the galaxy. Two more handmaidens walked in who appeared to be about 17 and led her into the wardrobe.

Meanwhile, Padmé and Dormé argued about the Queen's well-being. After many minutes of this, Ahsoka stepped in. "You've got to be kidding me!" she said unbelievably, "The Queen cannot possibly rule while being this sick." Dormé was about to reply when a regal voice spoke from by the entrance of the wardrobe without a single waver nor flaw,

"I can and I will." Everyone turned around to see the Queen in her very high heels making her almost as tall as Padmé. She wore one of her many elaborate dresses and her long, curly, hair was elegantly knotted into the complicated headdress that adorned her head. The traditional Nabooian face make up and red markings covered her heart-shaped face and erased any paleness that her face contained because of her sickness.

The Queen said nothing more as she took up her skirts and swept out the door, leaving the others to scurry behind.

**Alright! That was chapter 2. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses please review and I'll update as soon as possible!**

**-braeryx11**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I'm on a role! The third chapter in two days! WOW! Well, you know the drill! R&R! ;D**

The Queen and the others met up with Eirataé outside her quarters. Now that all five principle handmaidens were here, they could form formation. Everyone took off at the Queen's quick yet steady tempo as they briskly walked down the almost desolate halls to the throne room.

They only had to stop once for the Queen to take a few deep breathes in a vain attempt to control an oncoming migraine. They reached the throne room at 6:00am. The handmaidens took their appropriate seats as the jedi went unnoticed in the background. The Queen perched on her throne and allowed her skirts to flow from under her creating a waterfall of fabric.

Padmé took a seat next to Governor Bibble within the semi circle as she remembered when she had to get up at 3:30am to prepare for these early morning briefings. She wondered how a sick, 9-year-old girl could manage something like that.

However, after the doors slid closed with a loud _Bang! _at 6:15am with all of Naboo's leaders inside, which must have hurt the Queen's head a lot, Padmé was surprised to see the Queen paying attention to everything that was said while chipping in with wise input.

After the four hour meeting, Padmé's back was quite sore as she was led to the small meeting room that the Queen and herself was to have lunch in. When she walked in, she noticed Dormé was there coaxing the Queen to try and eat something.

"Please milady, you must eat something." Dormé pleaded with the stubborn Queen.

"I already told you Dormé," replied the Queen, "I'm not hungry." rejecting the plate of food the worried handmaiden had pushed her way. Padmé sighed as she strode over to Queen Amidala. As she stood over the small Queen, she insisted,

"You must eat, my Queen, it'll make you feel better!" The Queen shook her head at the comment as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes.

"Another migraine milady?" Dormé asked the Queen. She nodded slightly as she continued with her deep breathing. Padmé helped herself to some bantha meat and some greens native to Naboo along with a few sweet pears. As she began to eat, she took in her surroundings. The small meeting room in which the Queen and her handmaidens had lunch and most dinners was the same as she last remembered it. The room was a grey rectangle with grey cabinets lining the walls and had a large, oval, marble table in the center. She looked to her left where the Queen sat, still refusing to eat. Padmé sighed as she took hold of the Queen's slightly pale hand.

"Please. I know it may be too much to eat a full meal milady, but at least eat some sweet pear. It'll only do you good milady." she pleaded worriedly. For a moment, her eyes connected with the Queen's and understanding passed between them. She relented and took a small pear that Padmé handed to her. Hesitantly, she bit into the sweet pear.

The Queen sighed a sigh of distaste, yet continued to eat the pear.

Padmé smiled slightly at the gesture the 9-year-old girl let slip. She stood up and made her way to the door as Dormé bustled in. She stopped short and gasped at the sight of the Queen eating the fruit. "You were able to get her to eat?" she whispered in wonder.

"Well, not much," Padmé responded, shrugging, "but I was able to convince her to get her to eat a little bit of the sweet pears." Dormé looked back to Padmé, who before was eyeing the Queen with amazement.

"Did you not know that the Queen hasn't eaten in a standard week?" Dormé inquired wearily. She then left the silenced Senator and walked calmly over to the Queen and said, "Milady, it's time for our 12:50 audience." The Queen nodded and stood up. The two 17-year-olds, who Padmé had earlier found out to be Saché and Rabé, hustled in and fluffed her skirts while adding a little more make up, then Anali and Eirataé came back in to assume formation with the others.

Padmé walked quickly behind the others, matching their speedy pace as they entered the throne room about a minute before everyone else arrived. Everyone was in their seats when the clock struck 12:50 and the doors swooped open to allow a tall, male, Rodian walk into the room.

"I'm Queen Evelyn Amidala of the Naboo." the Queen stated in her regal tone, "And you are?" she tilted her head forward, expecting a name to be said, but instead got much more than she bargained for.

"Rojo Tahali." the man said coldly, stiffly bowing as he uttered the words, "and I am very glad to see you."

Suddenly, the the distinct sound of a click could be heard before he whipped out a blaster and fired.

**OOOOOOOooooooooo! Little cliffy! Review, and I'll post chapter 4 as soon as possible!**

**-braveryx11 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello peoples! I know that the cliff hanger I threw at you was not very nice, so I'll make it up to you! Here's chapter 4! ;)**

The Queen's eyes widened as she quickly ducked the shot that should've gone straight through her head. The Rodian roared in anger when he saw that he had missed and flung himself at her.

Everyone rushed forward, the jedi with lightsabers raised, the handmaidens with pistols out, and Captain Panaka with his blaster at the ready, yet none were quick enough. The Rodian got the Queen into a headlock and held his blaster to her temple. "All of you back," he threatened in a gruff voice, "or else the Queen gets a blaster bolt to the brain!" Padmé gasped and everyone appeared to be a little more hesitant.

Padmé looked to the Queen and saw a strange look of complete serenity on her heart-shaped face. This confused the Senator, and for a moment, she didn't know what to think of it. Then, the Queen spoke up. "Wow. How very manly of you. Holding a defenseless girl hostage. A girl who just so happens to be the leader of Naboo." The answer she got from the middle-aged Rodian was a slightly tighter hold on her neck. "I am sure that your payers will be very pleased that you were able to kill such an innocent being such as myself."

"Yes." the Rodian replied, "They will. The separatists are paying a hefty sum for me to kill you. Enough for me to get a whole Republic Fleet if I wanted to." An evil grin crossed the alien's face as he spoke those words. The Queen slightly smiled, but then her face turned back to calm and impassive.

"Well, I'm sure that some people can do business with a simple battledroid-" she began, yet was interrupted by the Rodian,

"Hey, who do you think does business with a bunch of stupid, useless battledroids?" he exclaimed harshly as he tightened his grip even more upon the Queen, "I was in contact with someone much more important than some useless battledroids! In fact, I was in contact with the one that is in charge of the entire war effort and the Separatists! Count Dooku!" Padmé inhaled a deep breath at this given information. The Queen had gotten the Rodian bounty hunter to give unknown information about the one person that was in charge of the entire war effort!

The Queen smiled the moment the Rodian slipped up and said, "Thank you for the given information." She then elbowed him hard in the stomach. His blaster fired up towards the ceiling and left a black scuff mark on the polished, white, marble. She performed a perfectly executed roundoff kick and sent him tumbling to the floor. She stepped back as two palace guards took the unarmed bounty hunter away. Captain Panaka then led the Queen out of the room, the principle handmaidens in tow.

Once they exited the room, it left the leaders including Governor Bibble, the Senator, and the jedi alone to ponder what they had just saw.

"This is very interesting. Very interesting." Obi Wan said as he stroked his ginger beard while everyone else remained completely silent. The long minutes stretched on long and silently as everyone hardly even breathed, much less talked. Ten minutes must have passed by before the doors swung open to reveal Captain Panaka as he strode into the quiet throne room.

"Leaders," his voice boomed, "I ask that you all leave for the day. I have already assigned escorts to take you all back to your homes in Theed." They nodded and slowly filed out until there was no one but the jedi and the senator in the room. "Jedi, and Senator," he addressed them respectively, "I have the entire palace on lock down. No one can get in or out with out permission."

"Thank you, Captain Panaka." Obi Wan said.

The Captain nodded, and then said, "I'd also like to take you all to Queen Amidala. There is much to discuss." Everyone agreed and then took off in the direction of the Queen's chambers. Little was said in those few minutes before they arrived at the door. The Captain knocked, and was let in by Eirataé. The jedi and Senator took seats while The Captain stood off to the side.

Just then the Queen emerged from the other side of the room with Dormé and Anali. She wore a silky blue dress lined with pearls. Half of her hair was braided and pinned up upon the top of her head, while the second layer of hair was permitted to flow freely down her back in shiny, thick, brown, curls. She wore simple, ballet flats on her feet which showed how short she truly was. Her face paint was washed away to reveal the slightly darker skin tone that most Nabooian people had, yet slightly pale from her illness.

"Captain, Senator, jedi." she spoke in her regal tone.

"It's alright my Queen," the Captain stated, kneeling down next to her, "It's only us." She nodded and cleared her throat before speaking again, yet this time in a fragile croak,

"What is it?" Padmé sighed before taking the Queen's cold hand.

"In the interest of everyone's safety, we think it'd be best for you to come to the capital with us. Then you could plead with the Senate to have clone troopers be deployed as reinforcements before the Separatist armies arrive."

"No!" she croaked out immediately, "My people need me here in Theed. They need their ruler to deliver them."

"Exactly, but I believe the only way is to plead with the Senate to take action and to do so as soon as possible." Obi Wan stated.

"I will not have those clones tromping upon our peaceful lands." she said as she crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest. "We are a peaceful people, or has that already been forgotten?"

"I understand, my Queen, but you will need to stop the Trade Federation, which is also a main threat to you at the moment."

"I understand yet I will not leave my people here."

"Governor Bibble is a good leader and will be able to keep things well under control." Captain Panaka replied.

"If you are to leave, your highness, it must be soon." Obi Wan said comfortingly.

The Queen appeared to be in deep thought for a moment, but then reluctantly agreed. "Alright," she said hoarsely, "I'll plead our case to the Senate."

"Okay." Anakin said, "We leave first thing tomorrow morning." The Queen nodded and then said,

"You are all dismissed. Goodnight." and with that, Dormé led her back into her chambers to get ready for bed, Anali, Saché, Rabé, and Eirataé following close behind.

**K guys! You know what I want from you all! Please review! It helps me a lot! I'll update as soon as the next chapter is ready!**

**-braveryx11:p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright everyone! You know what to do for chapter 5, read and review! ;)**

Anakin was awoken to a warning in force. It was a very bad feeling that something was about to happen. His padawan woke up next to him, still in a daze yet muttering something about a warning too. Anakin walked over to Obi Wan's bed and shook him until he woke up. He checked his chrono and then exclaimed, "Anakin, why did you wake me up at this ungodly hour! Go back to sleep-"

By the look on his Master's face, Anakin could tell he felt it too. The three jedi clipped on their lightsabers, threw on their travel packs, and ran toward the Queen's quarters. They had reached the hallway that her room was located on when they heard a large explosion go off. The entire hallway shook. The door opened to reveal a lot of thick, heavy, smoke.

A figure ran out that they found to be Eirataé, next Saché and Rabé, Anali leading the Queen out of the toxic room with Dormé close behind. The Queen wore a plain, white, cotton, nightgown that reached her ankles and was completely barefoot. Her hair was completely down and a thin curtain fell over her face. They all ran over to Captain Panaka who had appeared next to them along with Padmé.

"My Queen," the Captain said, "We need to get you to the hanger immediately." The Queen nodded calmly and allowed herself to be led to the hangar by the Captain, the others not far behind. They were about to board when another explosion went off. This one destroyed the engines go the cruiser and proceeded to set fire to the walls of the hangar. "Dormé," the Captain ordered as he backed the Queen out of the burning hangar, "Take the Queen and run. Run away from here. It's no longer safe." Dormé nodded and led the Queen at a quick jog down the hall, the Senator, jedi, and other handmaidens close behind as Captain Panaka took off in the other direction to search for survivors.

They took a right, a left, and then two more rights as the hallways started to fill to the brim with deadly, black, smoke. Everyone began to cough as they made their way the last few yards as they reached the end of the hall, Anali and Eirataé pushed on the solid oak doors and they slid open with some difficulty.

The entire gang burst out into the fresh night air. They sprinted away from the burning building that used to be the palace and into the forests beyond. Five or six minutes went by and nothing could heard but the pounding footsteps and heavy breathing of everyone. Then, the Queen suddenly collapsed in a heap. Everyone stopped immediately as Dormé tried to get the Queen up.

"Milady," she spoke quietly, "we must keep moving." After several seconds with no answer, she lightly turned the Queen over to find that she was only semi-concious. The young handmaiden looked over to the jedi for help n this situation. Obi Wan sighed as he bent down, and in a single, swift movement, scooped the frail Queen up in his strong, muscular, arms. Once the Queen was situated safely in Obi Wan's embrace, the group tore off again through the forests, away from the palace, away from danger, yet also away from what once was.

**Okay guys, I know it is pretty short, but I was really bust today and still wanted to give you something for today. Please review anyway. It really means a lot to me! Thx!**

**Oh, and BTW, I may take two days to get the next chapter out, but no more, I promise! Please be patient! Thx!**

**-braveryx11:p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone! I know it has been a few days since I last updated, but I hope this somewhat makes up for it. Enjoy!**

The group had been on the move all night with very little stops. Very little had been said during these stops. All they were for was dozing a few minutes before getting right back up again and continuing. The sun was just rising over the distant mountains before they came to a large clearing.

The clearing was absolutely gorgeous. There was a glimmering lake with huge water falls of which Naboo was known for. The grass was the greenest green the Jedi had ever seen and was dotted with beautiful wildflowers. Obi Wan sighed as he set the Queen down on a patch of lavender flowers under a pear tree. Four of the handmaidens and Jedi set to work creating some shelter while Dormé and Padmé helped the Queen stand to her feet.

They wanted her to rest, yet she wouldn't have it. She set to work teaching them all about the different edible flowers native to Naboo, along with the poisonous ones. The trio then started harvesting sweet grasses, pears, cherry blossoms, and other flowers.

After about an hour, the group had completed their shelter and were sitting down for a small lunch. Once again the Queen refused to eat, this time holding her ground to even Padmé's pleas.

"Why should I eat if there is so little food and I, myself am not famished in the first place?" She even forced Obi Wan to eat a large portion of the meal. Everyone knew she was showing her gratitude, and at the same time trying to make up for him having to carry her most of the night.

Everyone quickly finished the small meal of ration bars from the Jedi's packs and of the Nabooian plants rather quickly. Dormé and Anakin then sent Saché and Rabé along with Ahsoka to keep watch. The others remaining which were Dormé, Padmé, Eirataé, Anakin, Obi Wan, and the Queen, who decided to plan how they were to get off planet and to the Capital.

"We cannot possibly get onto a royal Nabooian cruiser and fly out of here in all of Naboo's glory. It's way to risky." Padmé started, stating the obvious.

"Well, we could go on a public cruiser." Anakin said. Anali and Eirataé gasped as Dormé replied in a almost enraged tone,

"You dare not suggest that her royal highness be transported on such a vessel!" as she stood up to emphasis her anger. Anakin then stood up as well, recognizing a challenge when he saw one saying,

"Well we can't just transport the Queen on a royal cruiser and not get some suspicions now can we?" Dormé opened her mouth again, about to state her opinion, when a regal voice interrupted her,

"Enough Dormé. Both of you please sit down." The Queen held a cool glare until both of the head-strong people sat back down and gave her their full attention and respect. "I believe that Anakin has a point, Dormé," she spoke slightly more quietly than before, yet still in a strict tone, "We must get off planet and to the Capital and this may be the only way in order to do this." Anakin gave Dormé a slight smirk as she glared at him.

"But milady," Anali spoke up respectfully, "we can't return to Theed, there is to much danger there." The Queen thought for a moment, then replied,

"You are right, Anali," she got a far away look in her brown, almost chestnut eyes before continuing, "I believe that the city of Svend is no more than about five miles from where we are now. Perhaps we can obtain civilian clothes there and transportation as well." The Queen looked to Padmé, who nodded in agreement. Getting assurance that what she said was correct, she decided to add, "I could send Rabé and Saché up ahead to get proper attire along with a few necessities."

"Alright!" Obi Wan said, "That sounds like a plan!" he carefully stood up from his cross-legged position on the ground and bowed before the Queen before adding, "Anakin, may I talk to you?" The young man nodded, and following the elder man's actions, stood and bowed before following his master over to the lake where a waterfall roared to life beside them.

As they were talking, Anali also stood and bowed as she inquired, "Your highness, would you like me to fetch the others?" The Queen nodded and replied,

"Yes, that would be very nice Anali." Anali bowed yet again before turning, grabbing the almost forgotten Eirataé's hand who had been uncharacteristically quiet through the entire conversation, and bounded towards the direction the three teens had disappeared in. Once they were out of sight, Dormé quickly helped the Queen into a lying position and asked quietly,

"Are you alright Eve?" Using the nickname that only she used. Evelyn sighed quietly yet hoarsely saying,

"Yes, Dormé, I'm fine." the young handmaiden gave the even younger Queen a very disapproving look.

"You don't sound so fine. Now I want you to rest. If you need anything, just tell me." The Queen was about to protest, but shut her mouth when she saw that Dormé definitely had her mind set. Dormé nodded, and then left her to rest.

She decided to spend the time by picking some Nabooian pears and cherries. In vain, she tasted a cherry, yet immediately regretted it. It was not her place to complain and quench her small amount of hunger and thirst that still took place in the pit of her stomach. She thought about the Queen who hadn't eaten a real meal in about two weeks. To think everyone thought the Queen's case was bad now!

No one knew, but Dormé estimated if Eve didn't get serious medical help soon, the young girl would be spending her last eve in less than a week.

**Revelation! Did you guys know this? Well, if you didn't, you do now!Oh and BTW: am gonna say it again! Please review! It makes me a better writer! Please! I love you all! I'll post as soon as I can!**

**-braveryx11 ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay people! Another update all for you! Show your gratitude through a review!**

By the time that Saché and Rabé had returned from the city, the sun was setting in the now orange and pink sky. All of the woman had gotten into their peasant clothing, and wore their hair up and braided. **(A/N: Just imagine Padmé from episode 1 on Tatooine.) **Along with the clothing, they wore sturdy, knee-high leather traveling boots and had various necessities strapped to their belts. The things widened in range from comms to power cells to ration bars. Everyone had concealed their pistols in the folds of their clothing and the Queen and Senator had changed their names. The two were now Sabé and Yané Skywalker, the pretend wife and daughter of Anakin.

The group had taken apart their shelter, buried their extra clothing, and pretty much erased any evidence that they were even there in the first place. Now they set out on the inclined hike to Svend.

They carefully waded through a small river and scaled two large mountain peaks before they decided to sit down for a small break. By this time the sun had completely disappeared leaving thousands of twinkling stars in Naboo's clear night sky.

"How much longer?" wheezed a tired Eirataé, gasping for breath. Anali rolled her eyes at the overdramatic handmaiden while the Queen responded cooly,

"About another mile. No more than that." The others nodded and then got back up to their feet to continue. The final mile was completely downhill and was quickly completed. They reached the gates of Svend by midnight and walked at a normal pace into the bustling city. Svend was known for its night activity. Unlike Theed, where by midnight the only people out of their houses where palace guards, this Nabooian city ran all night into the early morning.

Everyone followed the Jedi through the confusing streets to the closest space port. Three were located in this city. It was the largest city on Naboo. They made their way through the strange and unfamiliar streets while trying to avoid as many police officers, bounty hunters, and drunkards as possible. Carefully, the group ducked into the large space port and made their way to one of the many desks associated at the front of the port.

A young, Mon Calamari man was operating it. He looked up, and sat up a slight bit straighter seeing the group. "Hello." he said in a monotone, "How may I help you?" He looked over the large group while Obi Wan replied,

"We'd like ten tickets on a transport to the Capital." The man nodded and rang up their order. Once he turned back to them though, he narrowed his eyes at the disguised Queen. He then said,

"She looks familiar." pointing at her with his left pointer finger, the tickets in his other hand. Panic swelled in Padmé's and Dormé's chests and the Queen tensed slightly as well. Anakin, thankfully saved them by questioning,

"And why would my daughter look familiar to you?" while grabbing ahold of Padmé's waist and putting a hand on one of the Queen's small shoulders. Even though the man completely convinced, he slightly backed off.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked. Immediately, the Queen replied,

"Yané Skywalker, sir." That bought him. He nodded and asked Obi Wan for twenty Republic Credits. Obi Wan complied and took the tickets as everyone thanked the man and ran off toward their transport, which according to the man, was leaving in ten minutes.

Once everyone was safely aboard and the door had sealed behind them, the group collapsed into the hard, uncomfortable, metal seats of the vessel as it took off. "That was really close." Padmé stated as she settled down and started drifting off to sleep. Everyone nodded as most of the group went into another compartment of the space cruiser to get some food. However, Dormé and the Queen stayed.

The Queen was about to stand, but Dormé pulled her onto her lap. "Rest Eve, save your strength for what is to come." Eve complied with the handmaiden's wishes and curled up in Dormé's lap. Soon she was sound asleep in the motherly hanmaiden's arms. The only sounds being the quiet hum off the hyperspace engines as they roared to life and the ragged breathing of a very tired Eve.

**That's it for this chapter! Please review! I hope for the next chapter to be up by tomorrow! **

**-braveryx11 ;p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay people! This is the eight chapter guys! I'd really like a bit more feedback. I'd really, really, really like more reviews. It doesn't take much time or thought. Just let me know what you think! Thx! ;)**

The group of ten had arrived in the Capital about five standard hours ago. The Queen sat in her royal attire, make up, and hair in Chancellor Palpatine's formal sitting area. He, himself sat across from her while the Jedi stood behind her along with Dormé and Anali. Padmé sat in a chair near her as well.

"It is wonderful to see you alive my Queen. You as well Senator. When we heard of the unfortunate occurrence in Theed we feared the worst." The two politicians nodded in understanding as he continued, "If you are here to plead to the Senate to send clones to Naboo, I believe that you do not have to. The Senate already has clones ready to deploy by tomorrow at dawn with Jedi Master Plo." The Queen's eyes widened in slight alarm as she replied in her normal, regal tone,

"No, you of all of the members of the Senate along with Senator Padmé Amidala should know that Naboo is a peaceful planet. All I have come to plead about is the Trade Federation. I wish that they take back their threats to the Nabooian people in Theed. None of this is about the Separatists whatsoever. We have decided to take care of that ourselves." Everyone in the room was surprised that the Queen had said so much at once, but the Chancellor covered up his own quickly and said in return,

"I understand your highness, yet I believe that this may be the only solution to this-" yet was interrupted by the head-strong Queen with a question.

"Do you care about our people Chancellor?" Chancellor Palpatine's eyebrows came together in a slight frown, yet nodded. "Then I believe that the way that is best for our very own people is to leave the Republic armies out of this." Palpatine's frown turned into a complete scowl, yet he nodded.

"I shall call for an emergency assembly immediately." he said sharply as he stood and stiffly bowed, clearly unhappy with the Queen's decision.

"Thank you Chancellor as she stood and followed the two handmaidens out of the room, the Jedi and Senator following behind her to get ready for the upcoming assembly. As the doors to the Chancellor's quarters closed, Palpatine sneered in the direction the Queen had left in. In an evil tone, he said, "Mark my words, Queen Evelyn Amidala, if you interfere at all with my plans, You'll pay."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Jedi said their farewells to the Queen and Senator as they had to go back to the Jedi Temple for a report. Saché and Rabé quickly got the Queen into a new dress and reapplied the make up as soon as the Senator left to prepare herself. Dormé then shooed all the other handmaidens out of the room with some help from Anali who new the special bond the two had.<p>

Dormé started to do the Queen's hair as she spoke quietly to the Queen. "Eve, you must get medical help immediately. I can see that your fever is escalating, and those migraines of yours are getting worse and worse." she said worriedly. Eve shook her head.

"No Dormé. My people must come first. I shall receive medical treatment after this entire mess is sorted out."

"But what if you can't sort this whole thing out? What if it takes to long?" Dormé inquired as she stated Anali's as well as her own greatest fears. For a moment, the Queen made eye contact with Dormé and said, "Then I shall die trying." croaking out the last part, then looking away. Dormé could tell that the case was closed and the rest of the time they spent in the wardrobe was spent in absolute silence.

* * *

><p>The Queen stood in all her glory and super high heels conversing with Senator Amidala and Senator Organa. Two of her handmaidens stood behind her. Anali to her left and Dormé to her right. Senator Organa was the first to speak. "Your Highness," he addressed, "it is a pleasure to meet you, although I wish it were under different circumstances."<p>

"As do I." replied the Queen formally, then asked, "What do you think of the situation?" seeking more than one opinion. Organa thought a moment before replying,

"I believe that I am torn. On one hand, I believe that bringing clones to Naboo will only escalate war in your sector, and that Naboo's peaceful past should stay the same, yet I am afraid that the Separatists will take control of Naboo and destroy it in the process. There also seems to be no third option, which is strange because in most situations there usually is one. I hope that your speech will help me come to a well thought out decision."

The Queen seemed to be deep in thought as he bid farewell to both women before retreating to his own area of the assembly room.

"Third option..." She mumbled before Senator Amidala interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you ready my Queen?" she asked quietly. The Queen blinked a few times before answering a quick 'yes' as she entered the assembly room, Padmé and her two handmaidens right behind her, with a new idea in her mind. One that was different than anyone else's in that room at the moment, yet she was going to change them all. Walking in, she vowed to fight for the well-being of her people, with that, she changed her perspective and saw something completely new.

She now saw not the past, and not the future, but the present, and what's happening here and now.

**Okay people! You know what I want! Your reviews! Please!**

**-braveryx11 :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another update! I hope you like it! It's a little short but I had a lot of homework today! Sorry!**

The Queen stood high and proud as she was announced by the Chancellor and her disc was guided to the middle of the assembly room. She was not in the least bit scared. This was what she was elected for in the first place. To persuade the Senate and other forces to help her people and that was what she would do. She accepted the cheers and boos from all the Senators circling her and then spoke in her calm and regal voice,

"Officials and delegates of the Senate. My home world of Naboo has been threatened by both the Trade Federation and the Separatists. I've come here today to persuade you that these threats of the Trade Federation need to be lifted, or thousands of Nabooians will die. We must take action now. Also, originally I had come here to persuade you all to call off the clone armies armies you all are planning to send to Naboo." She stopped for a moment when another disc came out of its dock.

"You, Queen, are foolish and far to traditional! We must send clone armies in order to protect your people!" a young, arrogant Pandoran sneered as he went back to his place when the secretary to the Chancellor glared at him. The Queen then continued.

"Then I saw an error in my ways. You all must understand that I do not want a thousand clone armies tromping upon Naboo, destroying everything that lies in their paths, but I do need help. I need diplomats that will help me find a peaceful resolution with the Separatists. I want those to help me negotiate. I want the third option that so many of you cease to see." Much murmuring went out through the entire, large echoing room.

"Order! Order!" the secretary yelled and everyone quieted down. "We will now vote. Everyone please put in your votes." Minutes seemed like hours as the Queen and Senator watched as all the other Senators thought about the situation, and then cast in their votes. Once everyone did, the Chancellor then announced,

"Senators, we have come to the conclusion that three Senators will accompany Queen Evelyn Amidala of the Naboo back to her home world and negotiate with the Separatists to find a peaceful resolution. These three Senators will be Senator Amidala of Naboo, Senator Organa of Alderaan, and Senator Bulgrasse of Dantooine."

Applause erupted through the cavernous room as those who had voted in the Queen's favor showed their happiness. The others grumbled. The Chancellor dismissed the assembly and all the Senators filed out.

Senator Organa met with the Queen and Senator to congratulate them on their victory. Little did anyone know, eyes were watching them from above. Large, wise green eyes. They smiled as they saw what lay before them. A politician that wanted no more than peace and prosperity. One that would risk their lives for the good of others.

"That girl is something. Isn't she Master?" the voice of Mace Windu inquired, leaning back into his chair.

"Yes." the green alien who went by the name of Yoda agreed, "Strong in the force she is. Great future that lies ahead of her, I sense."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know! R&R!**

**-braveryx11**

**BTW: this is like my favorite quote since I love to dance so much! :)**

**"_To dance is to be out of yourself. Larger, more beautiful, more powerful. This is power, it is glory on earth and it is yours for the taking."_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys! Sorry! I have really big Tuesdays and Thursdays. I hope you enjoy this update! ;)**

The Queen and her handmaidens stood on the landing pad with the Chancellor and Jedi. The Jedi boarded the Nabooian cruiser as the Queen bided farewell to the Chancellor. Then, the handmaiden sand herself scaled the loading ramp and got buckled in. They sat there for a while, along with Padmé, Bail, and Bulgrasse who had been waiting on the ship for everyone else to come aboard.

"So what are we to do once we get to Naboo, my Queen?" Senator Organa asked. The Queen turned to the questioning senator and replied,

"We will open negotiations as soon as possible with the Separatists." She turned back, as if the subject wasn't to be discussed, but Bail asked one more question that chilled Padmé to the bone.

"And what if we are to late?" The Queen met his gaze directly in a regal manner and said strongly,

"We shall hope that is not so." Everyone sat in stone silence for the rest of the trip, no words were said by anyone. The only sounds that could be heard was the echoing of the sealed doors opening and closing as handmaidens made their way in and out to check on what was going on.

* * *

><p>The Nabooian cruiser had touched down on the outskirts of Theed and everyone cautiously made their way out of the ship. The Naboo wildlife was a sight to behold. The beautiful, tall trees held more greens than anyone in the group could name. They overshadowed a mellow brook that trickled over the smooth rocks of the riverbed.<p>

Saché inhaled deeply, and then sighed in relief at the beauty of Naboo that they were so used to was laid before them yet again.

"Milady," Anali whispered quietly to the Queen as she bended slightly to her right so she could hear what was being said better, "I believe it'd be best to send a few scouts first to check out Theed instead of just parading in." The Queen slowly nodded and replied,

"I believe that there is no need since I think we'd know if the Separatists or Trade Federation attacked, but alright." she then spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear, saying, "Saché, Rabé, and Ahsoka, would you mind scouting ahead with Anali and checking out Theed?"

"Of course Milady." the two handmaidens replied in light, flowing tones and curtsied while Ahsoka bowed. They then scampered off, right behind Anali into the forests beyond in the direction of Theed.

"Very good judgement, Milady." Obi Wan said in his negotiating tone. The Queen nodded, and then went off the brook with Dormé right behind her. Eirataé followed as well, appearing to be giving the Queen tips on posture and vocal patters, which seemed like a fruitless attempt to take the Queen's mind off the situation.

Obi Wan then grabbed Anakin by the elbow, leading him over to a large oak tree, leaving the senators alone.

"The Queen doesn't seem to be sick at the moment Master. Perhaps she has miraculously recovered." Anakin started, knowing what his master wished to speak of.

"No Anakin." Obi Wan disagreed, shaking his head at his former apprentice, "Can't you feel the deception behind all this. It's nothing but an act. An amazing act the Queen is somehow able to play. I do't know how much longer she can hold up all this pressure and rise above it. What I do know is, once she falls, she'll fall hard." Anakin soaked up everything his master said, and then shook his head in dismay.

The two looked over to the Queen and her two handmaidens that surrounded her. She appeared to be paying full attention to Eirataé's lecture on Nabooian etiquette, yet both Jedi could tell that her thoughts were not on what Eirataé was saying.

Sadly, both Jedi knew they couldn't control what was happening at the moment. They must focus on what was to come, or all would be lost.

**K peoples! You know what to do! Please review! **

**-braveryx11 :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I know that it has been a while, but I had some problems with my account and had to work them out. But, now I'm back on track! Here is a well-deserved update! :p**

They bounded over the bubbling brook and ran over to the rest of the group. They were panting heavily as Dormé asked, "What's going on?" in a worried voice.

"They're... Coming..." Saché managed to get out between gasps. Everyone whipped out their pistols as the Jedi drew their lightsabers. They waited in complete silence for a moment, before chaos broke from its iron chains.

At least twenty-five super-battledroids broke through the tree line along with two tanks. They openly fired as soon as the group of Jedi, royals, and senators came into view. The Jedi were quick to jump into action, but not quick enough. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to Eve as she watched a blaster bolt hit Dormé square in the stomach. Dormé wasn't quick enough to react, and she went down.

The Queen gasped and quickly knelt down next to her handmaiden. She placed Dormé's head in her lap and made sure Ahsoka was covering them from blaster fire before turning her attention to a dying Dormé.

"Please," she pleaded in her broken and raspy voice, "Don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you." Dormé replied weakly, "I'm returning to the stars." Eve shook her head and yet again pleaded,

"Please, Dormé, I can't live without you- Oh I'm so selfish! I'm complaining while you're dying." Dormé's head brow creased as she quietly stated,

"No Eve. You're not selfish. You are the most giving person I know. Stop focusing on your faults." The young queen wondered what she could do to repay Dormé for all she had done for her. Then, a memory flooded back to her...

_~Flashback~_

_The young queen Evelyn Amidala had just been elected a few months ago. She sat on a wooden, three-legged, stool that was on a small, marble balcony. It was amazing! She had lived a peasant life in poverty along with her cousin, Sara, a large decade older than her who died before she was brought into politics a short while before her election for Queen. _

_She sang a Nabooian lullaby that her cousin sang to her all the time before she went to bed in her rags and thin blanket on those cold, frosty nights in their lonely cottage by Lake Organa, named after the famous Alderaanian senator. Once she was finished with the song, she sensed a presence behind her. _

_She turned to find one of her favorite principle handmaidens standing in the beautifully simple, archway leading out onto the tiny terrace, holding a blanket. Evelyn shivered as she realized she was only wearing her thin, cotton, nightgown and had forgotten to bring a blanket out with her. Dormé knelt down beside her and wrapped the blanket around her fragile frame. _

_The Handmaidens had taken it upon themselves to take care of the young queen since she was just a child and be like the parents she never knew._

_"You have a beautiful voice, Eve." she spoke softly, using her newfound nickname as she gently braided the queen's thick, chocolate, locks. Eve smiled and replied,_

_"Thank you Dormé." _

_Dormé finished her braid and ended it in an elegant knot. She then spoke in all truthfulness to her daughter figure, saying, "Your voice would relax me even unto death." She wrapped her warm arms around Eve as Eve rested her head on Dormé's chest, and sighed in her warm embrace. _

_"I love you, Dormé." Eve stated._

_"As do I, Eve, as do I." They then got up and walked quietly back inside. Eve let Dormé pass before looking apron the many stars in the beautiful, Nabooian, sky. She spotted her mother's and father's stars right next to each other along with her two older brother's and sister's stars gleaming a little South of them. Then, looked a little bit East to her deceased cousin's, Sara's star. Pretty much her entire family was gone. They all lay among the stars. _

_She'd be up there too someday. Right next to her cousin. A little bit away from Dormé's family. They were second cousins after all. She wished nothing could happen to destroy her happiness at this moment. She didn't want to dwell on the horrid fright of death. She didn't want change to occur in order to take throne thing she treasured more than anything. They could take away all the fortune she had, all food and drink, all comfortable and elegant garments, everything she possessed, but not Dormé. Her friend and guardian. _

_She sighed as she walked back into her small bedroom, where Dormé had turned down the comforter in order for her to climb into bed. As she was tucked into bed and given kiss on the forehead by Dormé she thought about how ignorant and foolish she was. Change was a natural and everyday occurrence. There was nothing she could do to stop it._

_~End Flashback~_

Eve figured It was as good a time as any to let her voice ease Dormé to a peaceful death as she transferred into a picture among the stars, so she sang:

"_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes,_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the flowers guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Eve paused a moment before continuing,

_"Deep in the meadow,_

_Far, far, away,_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray,_

_Forget all your woes, and let your troubles lay,_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away,_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the flowers guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Eve was on the verge of tears when she completed the second verse of the Nabooian lullaby, and it was then when spoke her last words to the person that she thought as a daughter, saying, " I want to ask you to do something for me. I want you to take Naboo back with your small head held high, and never, ever, look back. I love you Eve, now and forever more. I'll see you among the stars, when your time comes."

As she took her final breathes, Eve replied, "I will, I love you too, Mother." Dormé smiled warmly, took her final breath, and Eve felt something leave her handmaiden and flow into the world around her. She knew it was the force. It was life.

Eve found it hard to breathe, much less sing, yet she managed to whisper the rest of the beautiful song into her faithful handmaiden's ear, repeating the chorus once more:

_"__Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the flowers guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

And with that, a single lone tear fell from Dormé's cheek from Eve's eye. This was the first time Eve had ever truly cried. She kissed her dead handmaiden's forehead and watched as a new, bright, star shone upon the now black sky, a little North of Sara's star.

Eve sighed and silently stood. The fight was long over, and everyone's attention was directed toward the the Queen and her dead handmaiden. The other handmaidens, along with Padmé, who knew about the Nabooian culture, were searching the skies for Dormé's star, before returning their attention back to the matters at hand. Obi Wan was the first to speak.

"My Queen, we must keep moving." Evelyn nodded her head solemnly and followed Obi Wan through the forest, leaving Dormé behind by the bubbling brook. For it was her destiny to die by the riverside. There was nothing Evelyn could do to change it.

With thing knowledge, she obeyed Dormé's final command and didn't look back.

***sniffle* I was crying when I wrote this in my notebook in math class, and people were staring at me like I was a wackado! I was kind of funny now that I think about it! I hope I followed the plot line of Nabooian culture well enough! Let me know of my flaws! I wish to improve upon them! **

**I hope you don't think that the flashback was a little too off-topic, but I really wanted to give you a little bit of Evelyn's past along with a reason for the Nabooian lullaby! Oh, just so you guys know, I got the song from The Hunger Games when Ro dies. I wanted to bring some of that feeling to Dormé's death. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please Review!**

**-braveryx11 :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Not much to say so, R&R! :)**

Ahsoka had been surprised when the Queen had shed only one tear. After all, she was only nine. Yet, she was the Queen, and the Queen had to set an example for everyone.

She was the last to leave the death scene. Ahsoka had carefully and quietly taken a purple flower and tucked it in behind Dormé's ear. She remembered from overhearing on the Queen's teachings of the different flowers and plants that this type was called Sleeping-Death. Both animals and other species alike were often attracted to the flower and ate it. Immediately, once the sweet petals touched your tongue, you'd fall into a deep sleep, never to awake again.

She tucked it behind the loyal handmaiden's ear before bidding farewell. Then, she ran off in order to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>Evelyn now had no more inner turmoil. She was now focused. Focused on the goals ahead and how to achieve them. They were about half a mile from the city gates when they decided to discuss exactly what they should do and what course of action they should take.<p>

"My Queen, this is going to be very dangerous." Obi Wan said to start the conversation.

"I understand Master Kenobi," Evelyn replied regally, "Yet I shall take back what's ours." Everyone nodded in agreement before Anakin inquired,

"Do you have a plan Your Highness?" Padmé wondered what the Queen had in mind about what they were to do as much as Anakin did, and backed him up by saying,

"Yes, what do you have in mind?" The Queen coughed a few times before stating,

"Yes," then continued, "we will sneak around using the passages on the far side of the East Gate. Then find their base and destroy it. If we destroy their base, we wil cripple whoever our enemy is severely and perhaps they will either retreat or surrender." Obi Wan nodded. It wasn't an amazingly well-thoughtout plan, but it was all they had. Also, it may just work.

The Queen, handmaidens, and Padmé got into their traveling clothing that they bought earlier because it was easier to move in. The Queen washed off her face makeup and with Anali's help, added a little neutral color to try to tone down the paleness and clamminess from her face. Eirataé stayed with Senator Bulgrasse and Organa to protect them while everyone else took off at a quick jog towards the East Gate.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was pumped and ready for battle. She was at the moment crouched in a low, feline, position under some brush with the Queen next to her. Ahsoka glanced over her shoulder to see her analyzing the East Gate in which they were in front of. <em>Do you have the information you need? <em>Ahsoka asked, speaking inside her head.

_Yes. _The Queen replied in the same way, then nodded, like they had planned to. The first part was what surprised Ahsoka. They hadn't planned to have The Queen speak inside Ahsoka's head. Had they even known she could do that? The answer Ahsoka came up with was no. She had no recollection of knowing the Queen could do this. In fact, she was pretty sure that the Queen was not even aware of it.

**I know. It wasn't that long but I had a lot of homework and wanted to give you something. Just letting you know, I hope to wrap up this story in a few more chapters and then in a few weeks, post up the second story of the series.**

**Please review!**

**-braveryx11** **:D**


End file.
